Matching Smiles
by BlackoSun
Summary: Spencer Reid. The Joker. What do these too have in common? Well let's enter my world and learn the truth.


Matching Smiles

Chapter 01: The Case

I own only PlotOCs

Boredom made me do it~BlackoSun*

Spencer Reid. Genius, Antisocial, and Secretive. Reid looked at Hotch from his swiveling chair spinning around and around.

"reid reID REID!"

Spencer turned his dark brown orbs to Prentiss a glaze to them like a thin shield showing dull emotions. Prentiss sat still as the shield vanished leaving the normal Reid waiting, Emily watched as he started spinning once again faster still. Her eyes darted to Rossi quickly knowing he had seen it to.

"Reid how can you do that it makes me sick just watching you spin."

A smile darted across Reid's face pushing harder the chair spun violently tilting momently all the while Spencer moved gracefully and showingly capturing the small audience. The BAU team watched in awed horror as the dangerous spinning object stayed standing Reid moving expertly as chair slowed to a full stop. As the last turn ended Reid sat upside down feet crossed and a smirk on his lips a tilt of his head warned them.

"I don't feel sick you should try it, its a stir!"

A smile claimed JJ and Penelope's face.

Reid frowned a moment later and started breateing himself in a slightly whispered tone.

"Nonono! I said I wouldn't say things like that our else he wouldve laughed at my joke. So nonono! Heeheehee, I won't do it again! At least not in this hour, I hope."

Well he did so the others looked at him is confusion until Hotch came out and shook his head.

"We've got another case and this one will take us to a place close to home, Gotham, New York. A new criminal has appeared and Detective Gordon wants us to profile, even if he's in custody. Wheels up in 30."

Everyone started to move but of all of them Reid was running almost sprinting to the door with a look on his face that made everyone move aside.

'Damn bastard, making me come home like this the only clothes that I have for Gotham are the clothes that he sent. Well its ether those or a outfit that won't last half a day in the city.'

Reid shuffled through his closet for a certain box that held his prize, at the back he found it. Pulling out the green box Reid smiled widely showing all teeth as he opened the box to reveal a neat stack of a brightly colored object.

"Well I might disapprove of how he went in life I can't hate his fashion since. The colors would go great with my own and his."

Slowly lifting the object out of the box he went over the design work and nodded, even if it was a straight jacket. Sighing Reid pealed off his outfit and pulled on the jacket and a pair of jeans before packing the rest into a bag. With that he was off to the private jet.

When he arrived at the jet the team looked at his outfit in shock, never had they seen him in any clothes is bright and out going, his compete opposite.

"What are you wearing Reid?"

He looked at their clothes and snorted barely stopping from out right laughing hysterically.

"Something that will last Gotham is not a place that the weak anything lasts for long. Your clothes won't last half a day if lucky, 3 hours if not."

With that he walked on to the jet his rucksack on one shoulder and satchel on the other a pair of straw sandals clapping loudly. Reid took a seat near the end and pulled a pack of cards from his satchel before glancing at everyone else who keep casting looks his way.

"Reid I know you have a past with Gotham, Gideon gave me your real file instead of the fake on that was filed. So tell me why are you angry."

Reid giggled with a touch of insanity coloring the end.

"I'm not angry, just annoyed that I have to return to Gotham because he wants he to. So Hotch if you read my file why do you insist that I go by my fake name well there, hem?"

Hotch shook his head before staring Reid in the eye, whispering at a level that was impossible to ease drop on.

"Because, if you went by that name do you think the team would trust you? All that they know of you is practically a lie."

Reid smiled a insane grin happily raising a hand to his face.

"Well if they don't trust me now maybe they could learn to trust someone else, namingly my true self. What do you think? They don't trust a antisocial genius that holds to many secrets. Now I believe they would trust a outgoing genius with a minimal amount of secrets, even if they were slightly insane and had tendencies. Well tell me?!"

Hotch sat frozen across from him a wide eyed look plastered on his face, slowly he blinked and sighed.

"Fine but if I say it there's no going back, you know that they would hold suspension if you tried."

Reid kept smiling as he nodded.

"Hurry up you don't want me bored~"

Standing Hotch gathered everyone's attention with a throat clearing before motioning to Reid and speaking.

"It has come to my attention that a secret needs to be known. Dr. Spencer Reid never existed."

The team jerked up in surprise and stared at 'Reid' in shock.

"The man behind me was never named Spencer Reid that is but a fake document. His name is really Jessie Napier and he was born and raised in Gotham, everything you know about him is a lie."

The team scold and glared at Jessie with suspension.

"So pretty boy is someone else? Well I hope Penelope can help."

Minutes later Garcia was up on a screen.

"Baby girl can you tell us about a man named Jessie Napier?"

Penelope nodded typing at a lighten fast pace never looking up.

"OK! Jessie Napier, Age- Unknown, Race- Unknown, Address- Unknown, Family- Wendy Napier/ Ben Napier/ Jack Napier, Birth place- Gotham, Schooling- Gotham University, Alliaceous- The Jester. Guys this guy is Wanted! Gotham has a warrant for his arrest and immediate incarceration into Arkham Asylum. Charges range anywhere from thievery to murder and a lot more my chocolate latte! If you meet him do not in gauge strict orders from Gotham PD and Batman himself, I also found a paper here signed by..The President!?! A-anyway it says that he is exempt of charges as long as he works with The BAU, CSI, or NCIS. So maybe your good? Anyway you can identifying him by brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. Not much is documented about his Jester form because all cameras were destroyed as well as the tapes. Anyway good luck!"

The team stared at Jessie in horror, JJ looking green and scared. Jessie gave his grin rubbing the side of his face smearing the makeup there.

"Well? I let you find all that out about me. On the best hand the Joker card depicts a Jester which let's me say Im the wildcard. And you heard I exempt of charges as long as I work with you guys. Please try and listen when I say that I know Gotham and you guys won't last unless you get new clothes and carry at minimum 2 knives, 3 guns, and if you can maybe a bat."

Jessie scratched his face again grumbling darkly.

"Excuse me I never changed my makeup and fixed my hair. Fair warning my colors tend to frighten people."

Glancing at them he pulled a box of wipes from his satchel and a large portion of cosmetics a brush came with. Pulling at a number of pins Jessie took off the wig and net letting his acid green hair flow down his back. A sharp gasp came from close by he ignored it in favor of scrubbing his face of makeup, as large patches come off chalk skin was shone to light, ruby lips curled downwards as he worked on his eyes. Finally dropping the last wipe into a small pile he looked at the team. Hotch was scaning his face well the others sans JJ and Rossi gaped openly.

Rolling his eye Jessie winced before pulling out the pair of contacts and placed them on the wipes, looking up he blinked his red and yellow eyes and peered at Hotch with a slight glimmer.

"Get use to my real face because I will be using it more often since I tend to run out of make up on these trips and bribing the doctors is a pain."

Quickly brushing and pinning his hair back Jessie replaced the wig and started the make up. Watching him paint his face was a seeing sight on how often he did so, turning chalk white to tan and making the bags under his eyes lighten to referable tone, pink lipstick toned down the red dramatically. Jessie plucked through his bag pulling out a contacts case and placing the set of brown eyes back in, he smirked to the team as he put everything away.

"Amazing what cosmetics can do giving someone a whole new face. Oh, and please call me Napier."

Napier nodded before pulling out his cards again this time deciding them up and tucking them into small pockets in his sleeves. Looking out the window he grinned tugging on his gloves.

"Welcome to Gotham the greatest hellhole on earth and home to the 13 top super villains!"

The team looked out the window and gawked at the Gothic architecture and dark gloom that seemed to hover in the sky. Napier laughed insanely as the jet descended.

"I hope your ready to face the worst place on Earth, maybe if you ask me nicely I'll tell how to survive at the hotel since its to late for the profiling."

He stood and started to exit the jet holding everything tightly, giving only a backwards glance he jumped off the jet well it was still rolling down the runway. Hotch chuckled with mirth watching him run up to the roof's.

"He's still wanted around here and cant go through customs with out setting the alarms off. We'll meet him at the hotel and get ready for the city, he is right you do need a lot of weapons and skill to survive Gotham and that's what you'll be learning tonight. As well as the basic lay out of the city incase someone trys to abduct you or kill you."

The team choked at his casualness before staring wide eyed at the hell they had willingly come to.

"Will we survive this profiling?"

That's a wrap Boys! Chapter 01 of Matching Smiles complete with little to no issue!

~ BlackoSun*


End file.
